Snakes and Sannin
by SasaskiHana
Summary: Natalia has an unhealthy fixation on a certain snake Sannin. Luckily, he's not real so she'll never have to meet him. Unfortunately for poor Nat, this is a fan-fiction you're reading, so obviously, that's not true. Warning: Smut, Lemons, etc. I will be crossing lines in my writing, so sit back my twisted readers and enjoy the show.


**Warning: **

**I would like to preference this with one simple thing: I am a fan of Orochimaru. This work will be about an OC who is a fan of Orochimaru. This is also a shameless self-insert and wish fulfillment because I'm kinda in mid obsession mode, over a two year obsessive phase period and I read that writing it out will help. **

**Side note: Fan is also attracted to Orochimaru. This is not a romance, as I am a fan who is attracted to him, but I have a thing with OOC, so there won't be any love. (Well, not on his side anyways). I'm gonna see where this story takes me, and far warning, the rating is there for a reason. This story will be taking a walk down 'fucked up' and there will be some sex fantasies, among other things. This story is basically gonna be my outlet. **

**I also know there aren't many good smutty and self insert fics on Orochimaru, I myself only know of a handful, and only two actually involve attraction, one has sex, but not detailed. There will be sex. Maybe not with Orochimaru, but maybe if I can work it into his character. There will be themes of non consensual sex and rape, so if you're not OK with that, don't read it. I'll also put warnings in when shit gets messed up.  
**

**There will also probably be some messed up sexual stuff, and well, you get the idea. If you are young, you might want to consider leaving, but I guess that just makes you want to read more. **

**Well, I warned you. **

* * *

Natalia wasn't the type of a girl who would fall in love with a guy. That being said, right now, she was currently fantasizing about an S-rank criminal with a certain resemblance to snakes. The humming emanating from her suggested that she was doing a little bit more than fantasizing, as small waves of pleasure ran through her.

She shook off the fantasies, reminding herself that he was certainly not dating material, but still, she couldn't help but feel herself getting excited at the thought. It wasn't until her computer finally stopped updating, and switched on that she realized her fun time was over. Back to the real world, fantasizing over a fictional homicidal maniac can't be healthy.

Never mind that she's been crushing on him since she was fifteen, she needed to crush these feelings because they were getting annoying. Pleasurable, definitely, but certainly not annoying.

Nat sighed, and put her toy away, instead focusing on her paper due tomorrow. Still, with the sexual frustration built up, she couldn't focus. The auburn haired girl sighed, and headed over to her bed, laying down and closing her eyes, deciding to ride the fantasies out.

That is, until the bed beneath her fell out from under her, and she found herself hitting the dirt, as thought she had fallen backwards. Nat sat up, confused. "What.. the hell..." Nat's heart pounded as she observed her surroundings.

She wasn't in her room anymore.

In fact, she was in a forest. Large, looming trees bigger than any she'd seen in person surrounded her, crickets chirped as darkness crept closer and closer, the day turning into night as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. She didn't think she was dreaming, it all felt to real, but that didn't stop her from furiously pinching herself, and blinking, but once the reality set in, Nat began to panic.

How did she get here? Where was here? Why wasn't she in bed? What caused this and most importantly, where is she?

* * *

He wasn't exactly expecting the sudden burst of chakra. He sensed it almost immediately, and much to his displeasure, soon discovered it was much to close to the Hidden leaf to properly investigate.

After it appeared, the signature faded, but it didn't completely disappear. He would have Kabuto update him on this as soon as possible, it may impact his plans, after all, which would be a pain.

He was curiously as to what this strange chakra was, however, and he would find out soon enough.

He always did.


End file.
